Heart Shaped Glasses
by Tsuki no Sayuri
Summary: Nossa amor não era para ser compreendido... era apenas para ser do nosso jeito. Baseado no clipe da musica de Marilyn Manson ; !


**Heart Shaped Glasses**

A musica (recomendo que vocês escutem ^^...) .com/watch?v=XTCj7lni2YM

La estava eu. Na frente daquele bar barulhento e apertado com uma iluminação vermelha. Agora que estou aqui acho que não deveria ter vindo...

Sou Haruno Sakura e tenho 22 anos e curso medicina na universidade deSunna. Não sou de me gabar mas realmente era bonita e tinha muitos pretendentes... obviamente já ficara com alguns deles.

O Motivo insano de eu estar naquele bar era uma antiga paixão. Uma paixão violenta e obsessiva no colegial.

Desde pequena fora apaixonada por um garoto chamado Uchiha Sasuke... ele era lindo. Cada detalhe do seu rosto me fazia suspirar de paixão e desejo... seus olhos negros e penetrantes e seu cabelo repicado e rebelde.... tudo nele era perfeito. Todas do colégio gostavam dele, mas ele não dava bola para nenhuma.

Na 5° série tive que viajar e fiquei fora do país durante 4 anos. Quando voltei entrei no colegial e bem... as coisas haviam mudado. De uma garotinha tímida e recolhida e zuada, me tornei rebelde e extremamente provocante. Quando volte foi um choque para todos ver aquele pequena criaturinha se tornar uma garota com personalidade forte e extremamente provocante.

A principio decedi esquecer o Uchiha assim que me disseram que ele não era um cara sério, ele só dava um pega nas garotas e depois as dispensava como se elas fossem brinquedos ou lixos. Muitas tinham o coração partido por Sasuke...

Quem iria adivinhar que era ele que queria ter o coração partido...?!

Foi então que meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho do amplificador sendo conectado em uma guitarra. Olhei para o palco não muito grande do bar e o vi seguir até o microfone agradecendo algumas pessoas.

Perdi o fôlego... ele estava ainda mais bonito do que antes... crescido... forte... diferente...

Afinal partir seu coração não tinha sido tão ruim assim...

A musica logo começou e deixei um sorriso aparecer em minha face... me dirigi até a frente do palco, na frente dele. Vi sua expressão ao me avistar.

Seus olhos expressavam o desejo dele, então logo me deu um sorriso malicioso e começou a cantar a musica a qual fora tema do nosso romance.

**She reminds me of the one in school,****  
W****hen I was gutted she was dressed in white.****  
****And I couldn't take my eyes off her,****  
B****ut that's not what I took off that night,.****  
****She'll never cover up what we did with her dress.****  
****No.****  
****She said "kiss me it'll heal,but it won't forget".****  
****"Kiss me it'll heal,but it won't forget".**

**Ela me lembra daquela na minha escola****  
****Quando eu cortava fora e ela vestida de branco****  
****E eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela****  
****Mas não foi aquilo que eu despi naquela noite****  
****E ela nunca cobrirá o que nós fizemos com seu vestido, não****  
****Ela disse, "Beije-me, vai sarar, mas nunca esquecer"**

Me lembrei da primeira vez que nos avistamos no colégio. A princípio ele não me reconheceu e ficou um tempo me observando. Era aula de educação física e eu ainda estava só de visita no colégio usava meu costumeiro vestido branco que ia até um pouco antes da metade da coxa e tinha um decote imenso em V no meu peito, usava uma boina preta um cacheco preto também juntamente com luvas que iam até o cotovelo... e usava um óculos vermelho em forma de coração. O jeito com que eu me vestia não era para ser bonito ou compreendido... era para ser apenas o meu estilo.

Ele estava jogando futebol com os amigos, mas ao me ver esqueceu totalmente desse fato levando uma bolada na cara, me fazendo dar um sorriso malicioso. Ele obviamente ficou furioso com quem havia feito isso.

No fim da aula ele veio até mim...

Flash Back

- Hauno...? – disse-me ao se aproximar

- Uchiha... a quanto tempo... – disse com um sorriso simpático

- Nossa, é você mesmo...?! Você mudou... – disse me olhando da cabeça aos pés, fazendo meu sorriso se tornar malicioso

- Hn, você continua o mesmo... – disse displicente o fazendo fazer uma cara de surpresa

- É...?! – disse um pouco sarcástico – O mesmo...?

- Hn... na verdade não... só um pouco mais irritante... – disse usando o antigo apelido que ele me dera e rindo internamente ao vê-lo fazer uma cara de bobo. O garoto entrou em choque... tentou gaguejar algo, mas eu sai de la com um sorriso vitorioso.

Fim de Flash Back

Me lembro que no final da manha Sasuke agarra uma garota chamada Karin na minha frente, e depois a convidara para ir passar a noite na casa dele.

A garota mais do que animada aceitou.

Aquilo me deixou com raiva, mas eu sabia o que acontecia com suas paqueras... e eu não seria mais uma garotinha de coração partido pelo Uchiha.

Fingi não dar bola para ele e me despedi de Naruto que o acompanhava.

**I don't mind you keeping me on pins and needles.****  
****If I could stick to you, and you could stick me too.**

**Eu não me importo que você me guarde com pinos e agulhas****  
****Se eu puder me afixar em você e você em mim também**

Ele continuava a cantar com seu jeito meio jogado sobre o microfone e com sua voz rouca e grave ecoando pelo local.

Mais memórias vieram a minha mente...

Lembro-me da primeira vez que ficamos...

**Don't break,****  
****Don't break my heart,****  
****and I won't break your heart shaped glasses.****  
****Little girl,****  
****little girl you should close your eyes,****  
****that blue is getting me high.****  
****Don't break,****  
****Don't break my heart,****  
****and I won't break your heart shaped glasses.****  
****Little girl,****  
****little girl you should close your eyes,****  
****that blue is getting me high.****  
****Making me low.****  
****That blue is getting me high.****  
****Making me low.**

**Não parta, não parta me coração****  
****Eu eu não quebrarei seus óculos em forma de coração****  
****Menina, menina, você deveria fechar seus olhos****  
****Esse azul está me deixando louco.****  
****Não parta, não parta me coração****  
****Eu eu não quebrarei seus óculos em forma de coração****  
****Menina, menina, você deveria fechar seus olhos****  
****Esse azul está me deixando louco.****  
****Deixando-me pra baixo****  
****Esse azul está me deixando louco****  
****Deixando-me pra baixo****  
**

Depois de provocá-lo durante dois anos inteiros acho que Sasuke já estava realmente no seu limite. Já havia mandado Karin ir pastar a muito tempo, e vivia me dando investidas, das quais eu escava sempre. Toda vez que ele tentava me fazer ciúmes com outra eu ficava com outro em troco, o que sempre resultava em Sasuke quebrando o cara com quem eu estava e eu rindo internamente por ver que ele era meu... só meu.

Flash Back

- Sakura o que raios você tava pensando?! Por que foi fica com aquele sem-graça do Sai! – disse assim que consegui tira-lo de cima do meu amigo e já o levara para sua casa.

- Nha Sasuke... e que idéia foi essa a sua de ficar com a Tayuya?! – disse também irritada. Aquela noite ele realmente havia extrapolado

Tayuya estava começando a virar minha amiga e ele vai la e a pega e a faz ficar contra mim! Uma coisa era ele pegar uma das suas vadias outra era pegar minha amiga.

- Ta com ciúmes...?! – disse dando uma risada sarcástica, notei que estava um pouco bêbado

- Não... – disse séria – Você bebeu...?! – disse irritada

- Só um pouquinho... – disse rindo ainda mais alto me fazendo fechar a cara.

Foi quando de repente Sasuke me atirou na parede de um beco segurando meus pulsos com uma mão e tapando a minha boca com a outra. Fiquei realmente assustada. Ele já tentara me agarrar, mas nunca fora tão violento.

- Não estou bêbado o suficiente para perder os meus movimentos... ou esquecer dos meu sentimentos.. – disse contra o meu pescoço me fazendo ficar arrepiada, o que realmente não passou despercebido – Sabe Sakura... você realmente mudou... mas eu preferia aquela garotinha doce e meiga que corria atrás de mim... – disse com um sorriso sarcástico – Você quer saber o único motivo de eu não ficar com ninguém quando eu era pequeno?! – disse me irritado apertando o meu pulso – Ou de ficar com varias garotas... e partir o coração delas?! – disse ainda mais irritado apertando o meu pulso com raiva – Você é o meu motivo! Você partiu meu coração quando foi embora! Quando me deixou! E eu vi... eu vi você se agarrando com o Gaara antes de ir embora! – disse com extremamente irritado me fazendo realmente querer sair dali

Ah... havia esquecido de comentar, quando fui embora Gaara, um amigo meu, veio atrás de mim e se declarou, eu não sabia o que fazer então só me deixei levar... não sabia que Sasuke havia visto.

- Por favor não conte nada pra Ino! – disse quando ele tirou uma de suas mãos da minha boca e começara a passar a mesma pelo meu rosto

- Hn... – deu um sorriso maldoso – Sakura... acha que eu faria isso...? – disse se aproximando do meu ouvido e sussurrando – Eu já disse varias vezes... mas dessa vez vou falar de forma que você possa entender. Você é minha! – disse me encarando no fundo dos olhos e pude ver o quanto ele estava machucado por dentro e o quanto ele me desejava. Corei – Ninguém pode partir o seu coração... mas se você partir o meu novamente... eu vou quebrar o seu em vários pedaços... – disse se aproximando de minha boca

- Não... não vou quebrar... – disse em um sussurrou e como resposta ele me deu um sorriso sincero e começou a me beijar de forma violenta.

Ele realmente parecia ter esperado demais. A língua dele invadia a minha boca de forma agressiva e possessiva. Logo ele soltara meus pulsos para me agarra pela cintura e me pressionar mais contra a parede. Agarrei e puxei seus cabelos enquanto o beijava.

Naquela noite ficamos um tempo se agarrando no beco e logo depois Sasuke me levara as presas para sua casa...

Fim do Flash Back

**She reminds me of the one I knew that cut up the negatives of my life.****  
****I couldn't take my hands off her,****  
****she wouldn't let me be anywhere but inside.**

**  
****Ela me lembra daquela que conheci****  
****Que cortou as coisas negativas da minha vida****  
****Eu não tiraria minhas mãos dela****  
****Ela não me deixaria estar em parte alguma exceto dentro****  
**

Daquele dia em diante começamos a namorar. Tive minha primeira vez naquela noite e fora perfeito, Sasuke era perfeito em tudo que fazia....

Ele me levava ao delírio apenas com simples toques.

Ele cuidou de mim como se eu fosse sua bonequinha, ele era extremamente possessivo, o que as vezes me irritava, porque tudo que é em excesso acaba irritando. Mas ele ao mesmo tempo sabia ser fofo... quando não havia ninguém por perto.

Ele tinha um terrível costume de tirar fotos. Ele dizia que era porque o irmão mais velho dele era fotografo... e por isso pegara gosto por fotos. Havia vezes em que não fazíamos nada, eu apenas ficava posando para ele com meus óculos de coração vermelhos. Eu adorava aquele óculos... era estranho, mas eu não ia a lugar nenhum sem ele.

E foi quando aconteceu... em uma tarde... a noticia veio como uma bomba...

**I don't mind you keeping me on pins and needles.****  
****If I could stick to you,****  
****and you could stick me too.******

**Don't break,****  
****Don't break my heart,****  
****and I won't break your heart shaped glasses.****  
****Little girl,****  
****little girl you should close your eyes,****  
****that blue is getting me high.****  
****Don't break,****  
****Don't break my heart,****  
****and I won't break your heart shaped glasses.****  
****Little girl,****  
****little girl you should close your eyes,****  
****that blue is getting me high.****  
****Making me low.**

**Eu não me importo que você me guarde com pinos e agulhas****  
****Se eu puder me afixar em você e você em mim também******

**Apenas não parta, não parta me coração****  
****Eu eu não quebrarei seus óculos em forma de coração****  
****Menina, menina, você deveria fechar seus olhos****  
****Esse azul está me deixando louco.****  
****Não parta, não parta me coração****  
****Eu eu não quebrarei seus óculos em forma de coração****  
****Menina, menina, você deveria fechar seus olhos****  
****Esse azul está me deixando louco.****  
****Deixando-me pra baixo****  
****Esse azul está me deixando louco****  
****Deixando-me pra baixo**

Eu iria me mudar para Sunna... iria ter que deixar tudo e todos para seguir meu sonho. Eu havia conseguido uma bolsa na universidade de Sunna.

Eu teria que escolher entre Sasuke e meu futuro como médica. Os últimos meses do terceiro ano do colegial foram os piores da minha vida... Sasuke ou medicina?!

Sabe... embora Sasuke fosse rico... ele tinha o sonho de ser vocalista de uma banda de rock. Ele tinha a banda, mas mesmo assim... isso não sustentaria ninguém. E foi pensando em nós dois que resolvi ir... se eu quisesse ficar com ele teria que garantir meu futuro... foi tudo por ele, mas ele não conseguiu ver isso.

E a forma como terminamos foi violenta...

Flash Back

- Sakura, não! – disse como se fosse uma ordem depois que lhe contei tudo. Me segurava para não chorar

- Sasuke... eu não tenho escolha, eu tenho que ir... é o meu futuro!

- Seu futuro é comigo Sakura! Você é minha! – disse entre dentes

- Já chega Sasuke! Chega desse sua obsesividade por mim! Chega disso! Eu sei me virar e eu estou cansada de você e desse seu sonho infantil! – disse me levantando nervosa

- Infantil?! Meu sonho infantil...?! – disse perplexo com tudo

- Você sabe o que eu to falando... essa sua banda... uma banda não sustenta uma casa! E eu não quero ficar grudada a você vivendo na miséria!

- Hn... eu sou rico Sakura! Rico! Não importa o que aconteça nós viveríamos bem!

- Seu pai é rico Sasuke, não você! Não quero viver as custas dele! – disse ainda mais irritada. Sasuke parecia sem chão... ele não sabia o que falar... só sabia me encarar feio.

- É... é isso mesmo que você que Sakura...? – me disse com raiva, mais pude sentir sua tristeza escondida.

- É... – disse abaixando a cabeça sentindo meu coração falhar

- Sakura... ta tudo acabado... você agora é livre! – me disse irritado saindo da sala

- Sasuke espera! – tentei gritar e ir atrás dele mais seu irmão chegou do nada e me segurou

- Deixe Sakura.... ele não vai entender... – disse calmo me soltando ao ver que eu já parar de se debater

- Itachi...?! – disse surpresa limpando algumas lagrimas dos meu olhos

- Sakura... eu sei como é largar algo precioso para se ter... digamos assim independência econômica e não ficar nas sombras de ninguém... eu tive que largar o ramo de fotografia para dirigir a empresa de meu pai. Eu sei como é difícil deixar algo que se ama para trás...

- ... – não fiz nada apenas fiquei parada naquela sala observando o nada

- Seria bom se você fosse embora... – disse me gentil – Um dia talvez Sasuke entenda

- ... – o que eu fiz a seguir me surpreendeu e a Itachi também. Quando dei por mim já estava abraçada em Itachi chorando

Fim do Flash Back

Sasuke não veio se despedir no dia em que fui para Sunna... esperei que ele fiesse e dissesse que estava tudo bem, mas ele não veio.

Descobri depois por Ino que ele havia ido para um bar enchido a cara e saira de la com uma garota ruiva. Era Karin...

Aquilo doeu muito.

E aquilo... foi o nosso fim...

Jurei não voltar para Konoha. Mas recentemente Ino me ligara e me contara tudo...

**And she'll never cover up what we did with her dress, no****  
****she said "kiss me it'll heal but it won't forget"****  
****"kiss me it'll heal but it won't forget"**

**Ela nunca cobrira o que nós fizemos com seu vestido, não**

**Ela disse: "me beije, vai sarar, mas nunca ira esquecer"**

"**Me beije, vai sarar, mas nunca ira esquecer"**

Ino me contara que desde que fui embora, Sasuke sai por ai se embebedando e que ele nunca conseguira ficar com ninguém, estava com depressão e estava cada vez pior.

Ela e seus amigos me pediram para voltar urgentemente, e eu recusei, não queria voltar a vê-lo. Bem eles me disseram que eu seria a pior medica do mundo se deixasse alguém morrer por minha culpa.

Não foi pelo que eles falaram que eu fui para la... mas o que eles falaram me fez refletir... eu tinha que esclarecer as coisas com Sasuke.

Assim que cheguei em Konoha fui para a casa de Hinata. Todos pediram para que eu não falasse para Sasuke que estava na cidade por sua causa.

Todos armaram um encontro "acidental" com ele... e eu resolvi lhe fazer uma surpresa. Me vesti exatamente com a roupa que vestira quando voltara para o colégio no primeiro ano.

Nos encontramos em uma cafeteria. Com ele estava Naruto que tentava animá-lo... ao me ver Sasuke simplesmente gelou. Ele parecia não acreditar, era como se ele tivesse visto um fantasma... e tivesse ficado... feliz por isso...?

Naruto me convidou para se sentar e tentou puxar assunto com os dois... Sasuke parecia não cooperar ele apenas ficava quieto fitando a janela ou o café.

Foi quando Naruto já estava se dando por vencido que Sasuke resolveu se pronunciar.

Flash back

- Quer ir em um show? – disse com a voz fria

- Ham? – ainda não havia entendido direito e Naruto também parecia não estar entendendo muita coisa

- Quer ir em um show de rock...? – disse um pouco impaciente

- Ah... não sei... quando vai ser...?

- Vai ser amanha de noite... a minha banda vai tocar no bar mais famoso de Konoha.

- Ah. Que legal! Parece que as coisas vão bem com a banda... – disse animada

- Hn... – apenas murmurou sério

- Eu vou sim Sasuke...

- Ok.. – disse se levantando – Deixa que eu pago pra vocês... – e antes que eu pudesse protestar ele já estava no caixa pagando tudo.

- Sakura-chan! Ta dando certo! – disse animado

Mas eu não me sentia tão animada

- Não sei... – disse com um peso no coração vendo Sasuke ir embora

Fim do flash back

E então la estava eu... na frente do palco o vendo cantar. Ele realmente cantava muito bem...

**I don't mind you keeping me on pins and needles  
If I could stick to you and you could stick me, too**

**Don't break, don't break my heart  
And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
Little girl, little girl you should close your eyes  
That blue is getting me HIGH**

**Don't break, don't break my heart  
And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
Little girl, little girl you should close your eyes  
That blue is getting me HIGH  
Making me low  
That blue is getting me HIGH  
Making me low**

**Eu não me importo que você me guarde com pinos e agulhas**

**Se eu puder afixar em você e você em mim também**

**Não parta, não parta meu coração**

**E eu não quebrarei seus óculos em forma de coração**

**Garotinha, garotinha, você deveria fechar seus olhos**

**Este azul me deixa alto**

**Não parta, não parta meu coração**

**E eu não quebrarei seus óculos em forma de coração**

**Garotinha, garotinha, você deveria fechar seus olhos**

**Este azul me deixa alto**

**Deixando-me pra baixo**

**Este azul me deixa alto**

**Deixando-me pra baixo**

Quando a musica já estava no fim Sasuke pegou um punhado de fotos e as lançou no ar... só então pude notar que eram fotos minhas. Em todas eu usava meus óculos de coração.

Ele estava me devolvendo tudo afinal... não deixei de sorrir para ele... ele podia finalmente se libertar dessa dor que eu estava causando nele.

Não estava feliz por ele estar me abandonando... mas não demonstraria isso.

Não estava irritada por ele jogar minhas fotos para todos... afinal não daria para me reconhecer... eram apenas partes de mim

Não estava triste por ele jogar na minha cara que estava livre... porque eu sei que ele estaria bem.

Esperei a ultima nota da musica der tocada para me afastar do palco em direção a porta.

Quando estava prestes a encostar na maçaneta me permiti chorar, ninguém poderia ver pois ainda estava com os óculos.

Os óculos...

Peguei os óculos e os quebrei no meio. Eu também poderia me libertar...

Joguei os pedaços na calçada e sai em direção a rua...

As coisas já estavam claras o suficiente... amanha voltaria para Sunna.

Estávamos livres.

----------------------------Manha... hotel de Konoha-----------------------------

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!

Argh! Aquele despertador idiota...

Me levantei de mal-humor sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça... olhei para o relógio e vi que estava atrasada para o avião. Corri para todos os lados e catei minhas coisas.

Quando fechei o quarto senti um aperto no coração...

Dessa vez era pra sempre... fleshs da noite anterior passavam na minha cabeça... não consegui segurar uma lagrima, logo sorri novamente e desci.

La em baixo um taxi me esperava, coloquei minhas coisa no taxi e fui a viagem inteira até o aeroporto olhando para a janela.

Ao chegar no aeroporto me apressei e sai correndo para o lugar que deveria embarcar.

Tive a impressão de ouvir meu nome ao longe... tive a impressão de que Sasuke me chamara... balancei a cabeça e entrei na sala onde deveria esperar meu avião. Estava alucinando provavelmente... acho que naquela fumaça de bar tinha maconha ¬ ¬...

Esperei mais alguns minutos e quando o avião estacionou e eu estava prestes a embarcar ouvi uma voz no alto-falante.

**Don't break, don't break my heart  
And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
Little girl, little girl you should close your eyes  
**

Parei tudo que estava fazendo... aquilo não podia ser verdade...

"Sakura... você deixou seus óculos caírem..."

Disse uma voz no alto-falante. Eu sabia de quem era aquela voz... era dele.

Larguei minhas coisas e corri para onde ficava a sala de comando.

Muitos seguranças tentaram me impedir de passar explicando que o avião não poderia esperar

- Foda-se o avião! – disse no impulso e continuei minha corrida.

Ao chegar no meu destino la estava ele... Sasuke... parado la me olhando com um sorriso doce.

- Sakura... eu disse para você não quebrar o meu coração...

- Você quebrou o meu primeiro... – disse ofegante

- ... – ele se aproximou e me estendeu a mão com os meus óculos em forma de coração remendados. – Já disse.... você é minha... – disse me abraçando pela cintura e colocando seu rosto no meu pescoço me fazendo suspirar

- Sasuke... – disse entre lagrimas o abraçando – Não me deixe ir...

- Shh... – ele me silenciou com um beijo apaixonado e logo depois deu um sorriso brincalhão e me puxou para o fora do aeroporto me levando até um carro sem teto que estava estacionado ali. – Vamos... agora que estamos livres dessa dor... podemos começar de novo! – disse entusiasmado acelerando o carro

Sorri ao sentir o vento em minha cara... e ao perceber que estava livre... livre para ser de Sasuke.

- Eu te amo... – disse pela primeira vez... me deixando chocada... ele sempre dissera que palavras não era necessárias. Com lagrimas de emoção só pude lhe dizer a verdade

- Eu também te amo! – disse o abraçando pelo pescoço, tentando não tirar sua atenção da direção – Eu iria até o fim com você...

- Eu também... – me disse e só então reparei onde estávamos... em uma estrada na beira de um precipício com o mar embaixo. – Sakura... você gostaria de mergulhar? – disse sorrindo para mim sem se preocupar com a direção e acelerando o carro

- ... – eu entendi o que ele quis dizer – Sim Sasuke.... adoraria... – disse lhe dando um ultimo beijo antes de sentir o carro acelerar para o alem.

Nossa amor não era para ser compreendido... era apenas para ser do nosso jeito.

Para sempre.

Fim!

Então pessoal quero saber o que vocês acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado... eu me inspirei no clipe da musica do Marilyn Manson para fazer essa fic... eu espero realmente que tenham gostado.

Beeem até ^^


End file.
